Far From Grace
by BlackDiceGambit
Summary: It's been years since they've been close, not since Seth was dragged away from Atem as a child. Being forced to confront their feelings, Atem and Seth are pulled into a web of danger. Can Atem's word be enough to save Seth from another's jealousy?


Three weeks until the Festival of Amon-Ra and already his priests were working to prepare for the ritual and the parade to the Temple as was tradition. Even the sacrificial bull was being prepared by the necessary rituals before the eve of the Festival. There would be so much to do today.

Atem yawned and sat up at his own leisure, the silk of his sheets pooling around his bare waist. His attendants were at his side even before he opened his eyes, they offered the Pharaoh his usual cup of dark brewed tea and breakfast choices. Atem ignored their presence as he drank his tea as he organized his agenda for the day while enjoying the view from his bed as it overlooked his kingdom. Atem sat the empty golden cup down on the tray that the attendant had held up all the while he had been enjoying his breakfast. The silken sheets fell away from his dark skin and dressed in a light muslin hip wrap, the Pharaoh was escorted to his bathing chamber by his morning attendants.

He stood idle before the bathing pool while the female attendant dropped to her knees in front of Atem and removed his hip wrap before he walked forward and down the steps into the large bathing pool that was lavished with gold plating over the stones. The attendant carried a bowl filled with oils, powered herbs and salts to the ledge where Atem had decided he would lounge for the next half hour while he was prepared. Mahatma, his attendant sat on ledge and leaned down while he relaxed in the hot waters of the pool. She was silent as she took a clean muslin cloth and soaked in the water before gently rubbing his bare, caramel, tanned chest with the cloth. Atem's lips parted as he gently sighed, eyes closed and head back resting on a soft cloth pillow she had rest against the ledge for him. The hot oiled water lapped against his muscled physique as Atem began to doze off. Mahatma massaged the oils into his skin and wiped away all of his sleeping make-up. Atem mildly nodded his head in approval making a guttural 'Mhh' as Mahatma had to slip down into the water and continue bathing him.

xxx

It was early, hours before the hot Egyptian sun would rise and heat the air and the stones of the temple. But still, the urge to wake was undeniable and though he had been dreaming of his childhood, Seth woke up with a start. Sitting up, the muslin sheets pooled around his bare waist. His bedchamber was dark and chilled, his hearth had died down sometime during the hours of the evening leaving his chamber rather chilled. The priest stumbled through the dark of his room, sleep still affecting him as he knelt before the small embers, throwing some kindling onto the hot ash. The debris ignited, casting enough light for him to see by. The soft orange flames easy on his sight. He took some time and built up the small fire until it was steady enough to tend itself. Seth pushed himself up and walked back to his bed sitting on the of the hard cot. His bare body cast in shadows, he peered down at himself and sighed, grabbing a long muslin skirt he dressed himself.

Seth lifted the mug of warm wine that rest beside his bed and took a few small sips of the old liquid as he slowly woke up. Seth although a priest, was not a morning person. He was eventually awake enough to make it down to the Priest's private bathing room in the living quarters portion of the temple.

Carrying his bathing basket down to the bath house, he entered the steam filled chamber, aware that he'd be alone at this hour.

"Morning Seth." Mahad's cool voice echoed slightly as he spoke.

"Oh. I didn't think anyone was awake." Seth said calmly, setting his basket down on the ledge of the pool. "Morning, Mahad." Seth answered in his usual cold tone.

Mahad stepped out from behind hanging muslin curtains, his muscular naked form dripping with water. Seth dark eyes fell from the top of Mahad's head where his dark hair was plastered to his broad shoulders and chest. His gaze fell downward past his solider strong abdomen, to his muscular thighs lingering a moment before he dragged his gaze to his basket.

Mahad's lips cracked in a light smile. "I suppose you thought you were the only one who wakes up early?"

"Mh..." Seth grunted as he pulled off his long skirt setting aside he slipped into the water to bath himself.

Mahad chuckled a little as he dried himself off before getting dressed in his priest garb. "I am going to see the Pharaoh, I'll be at the Temple a little bit later to start the morning prayers." Mahad informed Seth as he made his way to the door. "Be sure to let Kalim know."

"Of course." Seth responded just before dipping his head under the water to wash his hair. He did not feel like speaking to Mahad, it was still much too early and Seth had been enjoying the solitude.

At the bottom of the bath Seth closed his eyes as he thought back to his dreams. Atem was there...when they were both so young, back before Seth had been pushed and forced into Priesthood years before he had to bow down so low to his cousin.

i Atem smiled at Seth while they sat naked in the bath house as children splashing around in the shallows on the steps. Atem even then had had attendants for everything and had always been denied nothing. But he never resented his cousin for it the attenting he recieved. Atem had been a lot kinder then, sweet, loveing. Seth was a little bit older then Atem, by just two years. The nine year old smiled down at Atem while the girls watching him were chatting with each other and paying very little attention to Atem. Atem's violet gave turned dark as he peered up at cousin.

"Seth, c'mon, lets go. I found this really neat place by the river." Atem said, smiling deviously.

Seth paused knowing exactly what kind of adventure his cousin wanted, he shook his head. "Atem, no...We can't."

"...Well..." He paused searching for a loop hole. "I order you to go with me. There. Now it's not bad anymore, okay?" He grinned happily, his tiny hand gripping Seth's wrist, giving it a small tug as he quietly moved deeper into the pool.

Seth smiled a little, quieting his laughter. That's how they always got out of trouble, Because Atem 'did not know any better' so if he ordered Seth to do something, of course he could comply. Seth was just as devious as Atem was. That was their loop hole. They both abused the power.

"Okay, Atem. I can deny you nothing, my Pharoah." He said smiling lighly.

They splashed into the deeper end of the bath house and sat on one of the ledges that rimmed the part of the pool that was hidden from the view of the attendants. Slipping out of the water silently they dried off behind a counter that held bath supplies.

Seth smiled at his cousin before Atem grabbed his hand and dragged him off leading the way. Atem was happy to be dragging his older cousin around again. Atem naturally knew how to take charge of most every situation. The both of them ran naked outside the palace through the gardens and easily snuck out through the laundry rooms towards the river. It was amazing that they were unseen, but by now, they were skilled at hiding inside the palace, old pros at sneaking off but it was usually just around inside the palace. Never outside the safety of the walls.

Atem smiled proudly as they pushed through the flax grasses towards the river's edge

"We're here." He said looking at the riverbank. Large boulders piled along the shore catching a shallow portion of the river, that was warmmed by the hot sun baring down on the quiet bank. The boys headed for the hidden paradise as their tiny feet sank in the sand they bolted for the warm water shallows. Laughing and splashing they played along the water hidden from view for many hours, the sun moving across the heavy blue sky.

It was much later when Seth decided to crawl out of the water and lay on the sandy bank. White sand sticking to his caramel skin, that he peered up at the sky watching the clouds idle, while Atem was still playing in the water. Seth knew that a few hours had past and knew they should be heading back. He glanced to his cousin catching the blonde's attention.

"Cousin?" Atem mumbled as he crawled onto the sandy bank, nestleing himself against his cousin's warm body.

Seth said nothing, just yawned and turned to his side curling around his cousin in a protective fashion. Seth sighed against Atem's blonde hair, a small smile on his lips, yawning as the warm sun quickly but the two tired children to sleep. Through heavy lidded eyes, Seth leaned down, smooshing a kiss on Atem's forehead.

Atem was already fast asleep, napping. Seth soon followed the heavy lull of sleep.

xxx

The chill of evening was what really woke Seth up. His stomach immediately churned with fear and he sat up with an urgency. "...Atem! Atem, wake up." Seth whispered fiercely giving his little cousin a shake. Atem yawned and opened his violet eyes and stared at Seth for a moment.

"Seth, it's late...how long do you think we've been gone?" Atem asked lazily sitting up.

"All day." He bit his lip and looked up at the sky, the sun was already touching the tops of the pyramids. They had gone all day without a soul knowing where they were...this was bad. Even as devious as they were, Seth knew they were in over their heads.

Atem stood up. "C'mon, let's go back, I'm hungry."

Seth stood and nodded. "Okay." The heavy sinking feeling in his stomach ruining the delightful mood his cousin seemed to carry.

Atem pushed through the grasses walking in front of Seth. Seth knew this wasn't good but he couldn't grasp why Atem didn't see this situation as a problem.

They took no more then ten steps into the palace before Seth was grabbed by the guards. "ATEM!" He screamed as the guard grabbed his little limbs and pulled them behind his back. Gasping, the small brunette screamed wordlessly in a frightened panic. Seth had never been arrested before.

"Seth!" Atem spun around to see what was going on as another guard picked up the seven year old and rushed him away to his father's chamber post haste.

"Atem!" Seth cried out, frantically looking around as he was carried to the place where criminals were kept. The guards did not hesitate to tie Seth up, the nine year old's face pressed against the cold stone wall. "No! Stop, I didn't do anything!" Seth begged, fear creeping into his voice. They remained silent while they held him against his will. He would be punished for kidnapping the son of the Pharaoh and receive a base amount of lashings before being given his sentence. Even he knew the Pharoah's law. Seth's eyes widened as he heard the first crack of the whip in the air. The leather easily cut through his dark supple skin. Seth's screams loudly rang out through the stone chambers, echoing to the outter chambers of the palace. /i 

Seth gasped, water filling his mouth and lungs. He stood up urgently, coughing and spitting water onto the stone floor. It took him a few moments to regain his lost breath, sputtered and gagging on the water in his system. He lay splayed out, leaning over the pool's ledge taking deep gasping breaths. His body stilled as the years of obediant control rushed back to him. Running a hand through his wet brown hair, his blue eyes flatly piercing the dark floor, as though he was seeing past it. Seth sighed, grabbing up his wash cloth, he idly scrubbed at his dark flesh, numbing himself to certain memories that were stinging his heart. With new resolution, he continued his early morning routine as per usual. It was to say that this was also part of his routine and nightly he was haunted by dreams of before that day and dreams of his childhood. Atem was a ghost to him.


End file.
